Sword and wench
by ElspethElf3
Summary: Continuing on from the swordfight between Brienne and Jaime in season 2. Sexual content.


Sword and wench

*George R R Martin owns the characters and story. I own nothing. *

Spoiler: This takes place during season 2

"Yield" the wench yelled at Jaime.

Jaime breath came out ragged. Never had he felt so defeated, never had he felt so tired. And _a woman_ , _this woman_. This short haired beast. She stood above him as he sunk to his knees, the longsword blade in his right cuffed hand slipping out of his grip. He stared up at her face, bloodied and covered in mud. She had barely flinched, parried his every thrust, showing no fear. The wench had met his every stroke, match for match. Exhausted though he was, and the wound above his knee bleeding he couldn't help feeling heat spreading between at his groin. This barbaric woman loomed above him. Dressed all in chainmail and armour, this beast of a woman almost masculine was everything Jaime desired for himself and he realized looking up at her that he wanted her. He didn't just resent her and threw japes at her for her uglyiness. He actually wanted that body. To see soft white skin beneath that chainmail. To see if the hair on her cunt was as blonde as the hair on her head. \

Standing above Jaime, Brienne glared at the Kingslayer, breathing heavily from the exertion of the sword fight. The Kingslayer didn't look so evil kneeling there before him. He was covered in muck and blood. He had given as good as she in the fight and she had been surprised by his strength and skill despite his long captivity. The weight of her armour dragged at her shoulders, and the sword in her right hand grew heavy, but she was careful not to let it show on her face. For the first time, she noticed the prettiness of his blonde hair beneath all the mud and dirt. With one last thrust of her sword Brienne knocked the sword out of Jaime's hand.

Jaime slumped down admitting defeat.

"I'm at your mercy Wench…now what will you do with me? Your Lady Cateyln won't much like it if you kill me now will she?" but Jaime blue eyes looked up searchingly into the large blonde womans.

Brienne drew the top of her sword up to Jaime's chest and pushed him back slowly scraping the bladepoint against his torso without breaking the skin. Then she suddenly reached down and grabbed his manacled wrists and said "Get up Kingslayer. Walk".

She pushed him onwards and past the bridge and down to the waters edge.

"Strip Kingslayer" Brienne demanded gruffly.

"Want to see my other sword wench?" Jaime said with mock bravado.

It was freezing cold and Jaime had no choice but to remove his drenched, bloodied and muddy rags shivering. Naked yet filthy the Kingslayer stood before Brienne and she held her sword out and nicked his chest drawing blood. Jaime barely flinched at the cut.

"Get in the water Kingslayer." Brienne said.

Jaime turned and walked into the freezing cold river. Despite the cold it felt good to bathe his wounds and the filth that had matted his hair and clumped on his skin.

Brienne felt hot and tired sweat dripping down between the layers of her armour. She slowly unclasped her armour from her shoulders and heaped it in her heavy pile on the river band. Watching the naked Kingslayer walk into the river had made a heat spread between her legs and her stomach tighten. She stripped off her undergarments and walked naked into the river following after Jaime.

Jaime dunked his head under the water, trying to scrub the filth that had matted his hair into dreadlocks. He longed to shave his straggled beard and cut the hair matted on his head, but he settled for the cool water washing away the dirt, sweat and blood of the past few months. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders and he turned to see the wench naked in the water before him. His hand manacled in front of him reached out to touch her small yet supple breasts. So different from Cersei whom he loved for her feminine and womanly body, who was yet strong and wild on the inside. Instead as he reached out his hands rubbing at the wenches tits, thrumming her pert nipples from the cold her couldn't help but feel his cock stir. The wench was not that ugly, and he found himself helplessly aroused by her masculine strength. She was undeniably a woman standing naked before him.

"Unchain me" Jaime whispered stroking Briennes nipples.

"No" Brienne said and brought her hands out and pushing his head down, forcing him down so his face was at her breasts. Jaime took a breast in his mouth sucking at the nipple and biting down and Brienne gasped in pleasure.

Next chapter: see what happens next in their sexual fight


End file.
